dragonballbluefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Saiyan 5
Super Saiyan 5 is is a form after Super Saiyan 4, but it is entirely fan made and not canon. It is seen in many Dragon Ball AF fanfictions (including the Toyble and Young Jijii versions), and it is seen in some other fanfiction stories as well. The transformation is that of a Saiyan that goes beyond the Super Saiyan 4 transformation, making it, essentially, powerful enough to rival the gods. This form can only be used when the user has gone through extensive training in Super Saiyan 4 and has experienced very intense emotion (in other words, it's similar to how a Super Saiyan 2 is unleased). It is the strongest transformation in the Dragon Ball Franchise. Appearance When a Saiyan uses Super Saiyan 5, the upper half of their body grows white fur around them, and their tail turns gray. The transformation causes stark changes in physical appearance. The trademark characteristic of the transformation is the hair: the rigid hair becomes flowing and smooth again, and grows to waist-length and gains a white color, much like a Super Saiyan 3, only with white hair. The eyebrows vanish completely, making the forehead and eye ridges appear larger (also much like Super Saiyan 3). A small increase in muscle mass is evident, and muscle tone is sharply defined. Energy radiation is so great that the aura pulses at an extremely high frequency, almost to the point where it seems static; the sound of the aura is also pitched even higher than that of Super Saiyan 4. Bio-electricity, like in the Super Saiyan 2, and 3 forms, are again constant, and may reach further outward from the body than before. This is due to the transformation putting out so much energy. Finally, the Saiyan's voice may become slightly deeper. There is also a huge personality change, as the Saiyan becomes more confident and serious, almost seeming more intimidating. The biggest change is in the color of the skin, which takes on a reddish color. Requirements for the Transformation Obtaining Super Saiyan 5 is no easy task, the following must be adhered: * Certain Level of Super Saiyan 4 Mastery. * Must be able to use Super Saiyan 4 at will. * Must have an extraordinary amount of ki. * It makes it easier if the Saiyan has a massive emotional upheaval, and/or has fused with a God or Eternal Shenron, but this isn't necessary. Procedure The procedure sounds easy, but it is not. To start, one must go to his or her Super Saiyan 4 state, then, he or she must charge up every bit of power they have until he or she achieves his or her absolute peak and then must quickly release it from his or her body, which in turn will cause a reaction within the spirit to save its wielder from dying from loss of energy, resulting in the Super Saiyan 5 state. Once the Saiyan has accessed Super Saiyan 5 the first time, the transformation can be accessed whether needed, as long as they have a large amount of Ki. Usage and Power Usage Toyble's Dragon Ball AF Chronologically, Goku was discovered to be the first to reach this transformation. He most likely achieved it when he fused with the Dragon Balls, as they provided a massive amount of energy to Goku. While the Z Fighters were fighting Xicor, Goku decided to have a sparing match with Pikkon. But due to Pikkon's speed, Goku's instinct forced him to transform into this state directly from base form, and he easily defeated Pikkon. Since he didn't destroy the environment around him, we can safely assume that he was able to reach this transformation BEFORE he fought Pikkon. So far, in the manga, we don't know if Vegeta is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan 5. But, since Vegeta was able to master the Super Saiyan 4 transformation, Vegeta probably has the capabilities to transform into a Super Saiyan 5. It can also be noted that Xicor is (possibly) the equivalent of a Super Saiyan 5, due to his almost godly strength and the fact that he has white hair and white eyelashes, which are part of a Super Saiyan 5's characteristics. In the manga, the transformation is so powerful that it shook the whole galaxy, so it can be implied that this is the last transformation in the manga. It's likely that there won't be anymore transformations after this transformation. Young Jijii's Dragon Ball AF In this manga, Gohan, not Goku, was the first to reach this transformation. His Super Saiyan 4 form was proving ineffective against Ize, and it wasn't long before Gohan was overwhelmed by Ize. But when Pan was killed by a death beam, Gohan snapped and ascended into a Super Saiyan 5. With his newfound strength, he overwhelmed Ize. Abilities The power of the Super Saiyan 5 skyrockets far beyond the power of Super Saiyan 4. Hitsorashi (another fan made Dragonball AF character, and an underworld god who was ordered by Xicor to kill the Z Fighters), who could easily dominate those of the Super Saiyan 4 level, was easily slaughtered by Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 5 form (Even Vegeta himself was shocked at how easily he dominated Hitsorashi). When Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 5, Xicor, a being who was implied to be around Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's level, was shocked at Goku's massive power level. When Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan 5, Xicor was shocked at his high amount of speed, implying that the Super Saiyan 5 transformation gives a massive boost of speed as well. The aura in this form still has the arcs of electricity, as well as becoming pure fire with gleaming sparkles. The great power and speed enhancements brought on by this form easily make it one of the most powerful Super Saiyan form in the fan made history of Dragonball AF, capable of annihilating entire galaxies. For example, while Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta was almost unable to even phase Hitsorashi, as soon as Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan 5, it became almost the opposite, with Hitsorashi being almost unable to hurt Vegeta at all. The users of Super Saiyan 5 can develop attacks that only this transformation can use (for example, the God Spirit Bomb, or Legendary Flash, a version of the Final Flash). A Super Saiyan 5 multiplies the power of a Super Saiyan 4 by between 5 and 10, making the transformation almost ungodly powerful. See Also *Super Saiyan 5 (Disaster GoOn's version) Category:Saiyan Category:Transformations Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ascended Category:Super Saiyan